The Adventure of Sissy Holmes and Liv Watson
by L o s t.in.the.Underworld
Summary: 'The Adventures' are is a story possible oneshot  about Sherlock and Irene's daughter, Susan'Sissy' Holmes and John and Sarah's daughter, Olivia'Liv' Watson.


After finding out of Sherlock's death, Irene felt almost guilty that she had never told him something impossibly important. She travelled down to his gravestone early in  
>the morning and sighed, her eye glaring slightly at the cold stone. Tears pricked slightly at the backs of her eyes,<p>

"You bastard. You stupid bastard." She said, wiping her eyes slightly still glaring at the black headstone. "I should have told you this when you were still alive…" Taking a  
>deep breath, she finally uttered four words that had never been spoken out loud.<p>

"_You have a daughter."_

Susan Adler never had a lot of friends, she wasn't a lonely person, she had allies in school but never any true friends…or at least not until Olivia Watson came to school.  
>Olivia should have just stayed with the popular crowds in school with Rachel Simmons and the Jennings twins, Laura and Moira; but instead she sat with Susan until the<br>old oak tree. Nobody ever sat with Sissy, that's what everybody told Olivia but she didn't seem to mind what they said. Olivia invited Sissy to sit with her at every lunch  
>and seemed interested in every words that left her lips no matter how preposterous. <em>'Brilliant'<em> was always the word to leave the other girl's mouth whenever Sissy  
>finished talking.<p>

When Sissy and Liv were twelve Irene and Harry, Liv's adoptive mother, took the two of them down to the cemetery. Sissy hadn't quite figured out why they were taking  
>them there, She had simply asked why they didn't know who there fathers were and why they weren't with them. Irene and Harry stopped, Irene raised her hand and<br>pointed to a headstone a couple of metres away; she seemed almost afraid to step any closer.

"Sissy, Olivia. Those are your fathers. John Watson and…Sherlock Holmes." She murmured gently, brushing her fingers through her daughter's curly hair as it reminded her  
>of Sherlock's with the dark whorls cuddled around her roundish face. Sissy's eyes widened almost afraid, her face crumbled slightly and her baby blues looked confused.<br>She looked almost upset and turned, she didn't wait for anybody to catch up to her nor did she wait when Olivia grabbed her hand.

A few weeks later, Sissy had finally worked up the courage to go back. Olivia walked slowly along with her, neither spoke as nothing was needed to be said. Sissy walked  
>silently over the shallow snow on the ground and it crunched under her black boots. Sissy wore a dark indigo knee length, full sleeved dress over black stockings and ankle<br>length black boots along with small black lace tipped gloves, a indigo beanie over her dark hair and a black vest over the plain dress; Olivia wore a white sweater over a  
>white long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and white and black trainers, on her hands she wore small white mittens. Sissy's dark curly hair fell short after her shin while<br>Liv's was pulled back into a high ponytail the tip still reaching the end of her throat. Sissy looked warily at the black headstone the golden words 'SHERLOCK HOLMES' carved  
>into it, below it was written 'The only consulting detective top have ever lived.' Sissy glanced at it before turning to John's grave. She looked at Olivia,<p>

"Olivia, their jobs will not end with them. I will be the new consulting detective and you shall be my best friend and blogger, a Holmes is not complete without their blogger  
>Olivia Watson." She stated clearly, Liv looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Like father, Like daughter." she said with a grin. "Look out world, Susan Holmes is the new Consulting Detective." Sissy grinned back, brushed the snow from atop the  
>headstones before she tucked her gloved hands into the pockets of her dress. Olivia grinned at the looked of her and chuckled when she heard the other girl say,<p>

"Come along, my dear Watson, the game is afoot."

By the age of sixteen, Sissy had adopted the surname Holmes, solved a few minor crimes along with Liv and the two slowly became known amongst London as 'the  
>greatest team since Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.' Sissy loved the job and carried on with it, skipping minor homework that she could do in her sleep to figure<br>out who killed who.

By twenty-three, Sissy and Liv had become known throughout London and were constantly called upon for their work. Sissy had adopted Sherlock old look with the  
>black jacket and scarf but kept her knee length dresses and refused to where the hat, in public at least. Liv had started up the blog, intent to keeping the 'consulting<br>detective and the blogger' trend going. Sissy didn't mind she actually enjoyed reading what Liv had to say about it. She'd read John's blog at least four times upon  
>finding it January the year before. The two often went to visit their father's graves sometimes leaving flowers or just sitting there on the ground in front of the headstones<br>in peaceful silence.

One morning, Sissy received a call saying there were to come down to the morgue to meet with somebody named 'Molly Hooper.' Sissy and Liv travelled down to the morgue  
>slowly, Sissy had seen the name Molly Hooper somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

She walked into the room and a woman stood up, her red hair was beginning to fade to grey but she didn't look like she minded. She looked stunned for a moment and Sissy  
>raised an elegant eyebrow. The woman shook her head slightly and walked towards them.<p>

"Sorry. I'm Molly Hooper." She said shaking both of their hands. "I…I didn't mean to stare, but you look so much like them, you know? Like Sherlock and John?" she said with  
>a weak grin. Sissy nodded with a sad smile,<p>

"I hear he was a great man to some of the people who knew him. Was it true?" she asked, placing her words carefully. Molly grinned slightly,

"He could always say the meanest things, but he was indeed a great man and so was John Watson, John probably was one of the only people who could put up with him beside  
>Mrs Hudson and myself. I'm sure he would have been stunned to meet someone so much like himself miss…I'm sorry I didn't catch you name." Sissy and Liv shared a grin, her<br>baby blue eyes twinkled with amusement and turned to the elder woman and answered with a grin.

"Sissy Holmes and this is Olivia Watson. Pleasure to meet you Molly."


End file.
